Our Story Prolugue
by hime1
Summary: Hime meets two people in her dream, Please review.


Our Story

Our Story

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or the creator of Brain Powerd. So please don't sue a 14-yr. old girl.

Prelude: Friendship in the Beginning

" Hime…"

" Whose there?" asked a little girl about at the age of 10. 

She slowly opened her eyes and was amazed by what she saw. She wasn't in her own room but in a garden full of flowers and trees that was as tall as building in Tokyo. (Of course it is in Hime's opinion). She slowly stood up and walked. 

" Wow, this place is big and beautiful." said the little girl standing at the center of a bed of flowers.

" Hime…" Suddenly she heard the voice again, it was the voice that had waken her from her sleep. Hime tried to listen carefully to the voice.

" Hime, please come and play with me." said the voice.

This time Hime was sure that the voice was from a little girl just like herself.

" WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Hime excited to meet her new friend.

" I'm right here." answered the voice.

" WHERE? I CAN"T SEE YOU." shouted Hime.

" Right here." answered the voice again.

Hime didn't wait another minute and started to run in search of her new friend.

She felt the soft green grass on her bare feet. She was sure that her friend was somewhere in the forest. So she started to run towards the forest. She wasn't scared even a little bit because she knows her new friend will be there. Then she stopped. She saw something moving in the bushes.

" Could it be a monster? Oh, I'm sure it's not." thought Hime just standing as if time has frozen. She stood there a couple of minutes, then gathered all her courage and started to walk slowly towards the bushes. As she was nearing the bushes a little boy that was almost the same age as she, came out of the bushes.

" Who are you?" asked the little boy.

The little boy had blue hair. His eyes were as blue as the sea but when you look at them you can see the sadness in his soul. 

Hime just stared at the boy a couple of minutes, then walked towards him.

" Hi, I'm Hime." said Hime standing in front of the little boy.

The boy didn't answered he just stared at Hime and turned around.

" WAIT!" shouted Hime.

The boy stopped but didn't turned around.

" Have you seen a little girl around here?" asked Hime just standing.

" You're the only little girl I have seen in this part." answered the boy.

" No... there's another girl in here and she was calling me, have you seen her?" asked Hime.

" No." answered the boy, then he continued to walk.

Hime looked at the boy as he walked and vanished from her sight. Hime decided to follow the path the little boy took. She followed him, at last she reached a place were a bed of glowing flowers grew. She saw the little boy standing near it. She walked closer to him.

" You know were we are, don't you?" asked Hime standing beside the boy.

" No, I only walked were my feet wanted me to go and it brought me here." answered the boy just looking at the flowers.

Suddenly Hime notice a little girl crying. She was seated at a clearing at the middle of the field. Hime started to walk towards her, the little boy started to follow her as well. When she reached the center the little girl stop crying. 

" Hime …" said the little girl.

" You're the little girl a while ago." said Hime and sat beside her.

" Who is that?" the girl pointed the little boy.

" Oh, his a friend." answered Hime.

The boy looked at Hime with his blue eyes and just stared at her.

" Oh, really…" said the little girl and looked at the little boy who was standing just in front of them.

" Yuu …" said the boy "Yuu Isami is my name."

Hime and the little looked at him and smiled.

" Hi, me my name is **_Orphan_**."

Hope you guys liked it and also the title don't get too confuse with it. Latter on with the story it will show why I put that title up. Anyway please review and please be easy on me it's my first time to ever right a fanfiction, and if you want you can e-mail me. 

Hime 

[hime@edsamail.com.ph][1]

   [1]: mailto:hime@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
